The Next Step
by Rianick
Summary: Rose has just held her Dad's hand as he died. The Doctor comforts her. Very Mature.


The Doctor closed the doors of the Tardis behind Rose. He dropped her hand and walked over to the console. The dematerialisation process took seconds to initiate as he sent them into the relative safety of the Vortex. As his beloved Tardis responded he looked back at Rose. She hadn't moved a muscle, just stood there, her eyes brimmed with tears. Her hands were held loosely at her sides, her eyes focused on a spot somewhere below the floor.

He bowed his head and took a deep breath. She had just held her father's hand as he died. Her heart must be breaking. He knew he was very bad on the emotion side where humans were concerned. But he understood death. He understood death far too well. He felt a tear at the back of his eyes, but refused to let them build.

He pushed himself off of the console and walked back to her. He stood in front of her, gently put his hands on her shoulders and brought her into his arms and held her tight to his chest, his fingers stroked her hair as he felt her begin to cry in earnest. Her hands found his jumper and gripped it in balls in her fists. He stood in silence his head bowed, so his lips touched the top of her head. He was patient, he would let her cry herself out and then he would make her go to bed. And if she needed him to hold her hand he would.

It was an hour later when her tears and sobs subsided enough for her to release his jumper and to realise where she was. At some point they had moved to sitting on the floor, Rose in his lap, her legs either side of his hips, as he sat cross-legged. But it didn't register with her as she lifted her face from his chest, and moved her numb fingers.

Rose lifted her face to him then, and saw patience and understanding in his pale blue-grey eyes. And something else, she couldn't put a name to, but it looked like simple love. She let herself drown in his eyes for what could have been years. She sighed softly as did the thing her human brain and body most wanted. She moved in and placed her lips on his.

The shock on his face for a moment was strange, but it changed as her lips persistently moved across his. His lips opened under hers, his tongue clashed with hers, he moaned into her mouth as he craved to go deeper. He moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer against his already hard cock.

She moaned, her hands slipped up under his damp jumper. He pushed her away. He stood up fast, pushed her off of him and left her on the floor unsure of what had happened. She watched him almost ran from the room. She cried again. She had thought he had died. She thought she had killed him. She loved and needed him so much and her actions had killed him. She hated herself.

In time she pulled herself together enough to stand and walk to her room. She would confront him later when she felt she could look him in the eyes. She had stepped over the line that separated them from being best friends and towards lovers. She had wanted so much to make love to him. His reaction told her he didn't feel the same. She hated herself even more as she had endangered their friendship.

Rose opened her bedroom door and walked in. She closed it behind her and leaned on it her head lowered as the tears continued to fall. Her eyes lifted and scanned her room. The Doctor was sat on the floor, his back against the wall opposite her. His knees were drawn up with his arms wrapped around them. His head lay on his hands, face downwards.

She walked over to him and dropped to the floor beside him. She placed her hand on his arm warily, and let him know she was there. He didn't move or acknowledge her. She became scared for a moment he was so very still. She had seen him still before, but this was beyond that. This was something deeper, something she couldn't quite fathom.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

There was no movement no acknowledgement that he had heard her. She made a swift decision and stood. She removed her jacket, threw it to the floor close by, and removed her boots and socks, and added them to the pile. Then she sat down cross legged as close to him as she could get. She placed her hand so it rested on his arm. She wanted to hold him as he had held her in her breakdown.

She had no idea how long she had been sat silently supporting him as he stayed still. The lights were dimmed and she just sat and went over how close she had come to losing him totally today. How badly she had mucked things up between them. She wondered if he would hate her after this as much as she hated herself right now. She wondered if he would take her home and leave her there. Alone.

"Go to bed Rose." His voice was so quiet she almost missed his words.

"I.." She desperately wanted to apologise. But her words failed her.

"Go to bed." It wasn't a request it was an order.

Rose nodded, accepting his request, and took her hand away. She stood up and slipped into the bathroom to put on her pyjamas. She switched the lights to its most dimmed setting and crawled into her bed. She lay on the edge and watched him in the partial light as he stayed still. At some point she drifted off to sleep.

When the Doctor was sure she was asleep, he raised his head and looked at her in the dimness of the room. He felt ashamed that he had allowed her to kiss him, well actually that he had allowed himself to respond, had allowed him self to become aroused, to the point that he had wanted her so much. He wasn't what she needed. He was happy to be her best friend, her confidant, to hold her hand forever, but more, he couldn't do that, not to her. She deserved some one kinder. She was so beautiful, in sleep, her face calm and relaxed.

He felt himself groan as he took her in. Maybe it was time to take her home before he hurt her more than he already had by walking away. He knew, had known for a while she wanted their relationship to be more than best friends. He wanted it so much as well, but it was wrong.

The Doctor stood up stiffly, determined to leave her room. Instead he stripped and moved round to climb into the bed with her. He pulled her body gently into his arms so he could hold her. Just once. Before he lost her totally. She snuggled into him turned to fit so right into his cooler body. Her head came to rest under his chin. She breathed a sigh and slipped into a deeper more relaxed sleep. His arms held her tight. He was so scared of losing her.

Gradually he relaxed enough to allow himself to realise how warm she was against him. It had been far too long since he had allowed anyone to sleep this close to him. He hadn't been celibate, he never had been. No one had been brought into the Tardis ever, this was his home, his safety zone, his Shangri La. He had instead frequented places where he could get the sort of release he needed. With no questions asked and no closeness. This here, now, was pure closeness. He could feel his body react to it, crave it. It had been far too long.

Rose turned and pushed back into him, her behind coming in contact with him. His semi-hard became full blown throbbing harder than steel in seconds. He gulped and knew he needed to leave before she woke. He didn't. He moved his hand to her stomach, gently lifted her pyjama top so he could rest his hand against her skin. It was warm and wonderfully smooth. His fingers spanned out and pulled her closer against him, daring himself to move against her. His fingers began to massage her and he felt her stir. He began to pull his hand away but hers grabbed his wrist and held it still.

"Don't you dare run away again," she breathed, her voice shaking.

He resumed his movements. Her behind pushed against him and he groaned. He needed to do something. He needed Rose so badly.

"Rose I can't."

"Then why are you here, because it feels to me very much like you want this as much as I do."

She turned in his arms, her hand found his hard cock. She took him firmly in her hand and began a slow torturous up down movement that was going to send him mad sooner rather than later. He closed his eyes tight and fought the need to attack. The need to have her hard, now.

"Rose, I have to go." He moaned louder, shuddered under her gentle onslaught. "I."

The Doctor's eyes opened abruptly and Rose gasped as she realised they were black, totally black. Fear ripped through her for a millisecond before she remembered he would never hurt her. His lips descended to hers. She responded totally lost in the dominant demand of his lips and tongue on hers. She whimpered as she played with his tongue, tried to play him, but failed because he was after alien to her. She had never considered that he would make love in any way other than the way she, as human, understood. No she had never thought about it, and even now it was only just beginning to become a thought in her head, in her heart.

He had considered it. He knew his ways were rougher, harder, and more violent than a human. He knew this was a bad move. He was terrified he may hurt her. Her hand on him was making it impossible for his last grain of sense to make him leave her and find something, someone else who he could let go with, He needed to let go. He needed to release. He knew he the best thing to do was to leave the room and take the Tardis to one of the planets he knew he could get what he was bursting to take. No his last thought realised he had no time. He had lost the battle and he would take her now.

His hands moved to remove her hand from him. He knelt up over her and stripped her pyjamas from her body. He pushed her down onto her back and spread her legs wide. He manoeuvred himself between them and lowered his mouth to hers. His tongue licked over her lips, over her neck, into her mouth, as he started to suck hard on her tongue. His teeth started to bite down on the fleshy peace of her that filled his mouth. She screamed into his mouth, her body arched under his. He slipped a hand between them and let his fingers enter her. She was wet. He was pleased. His last bit of sanity left as he slammed his cock straight into her heat.

"Oh Rose." He groaned as the heat spilled into his body through his cock.

His mouth found her shoulder and he bit down hard as he pulled back and slammed into her again. She screamed. Her fingers found his shoulders. Her nails dug in deep and blood trails began to ooze down his skin. He let go. His eyes became predatory, as his teeth began to bite her deeper. His teeth pierced her skin and he sucked on the blood. His hips rammed into her again, and again. And again, hard and powerful as he pounded into her.

Rose was lost. All she could do was layback and shiver under his onslaught. The pain was immense but on the edge of it was a perverse pleasure and as she lay back and opened her legs wider for him to take her she felt her orgasm grow swiftly. Her hands automatically grasped his shoulders tighter, her nails digging in more forcefully in response to him. She knew she had drawn blood too. Her voice had lost its power; her throat was closed and she choked on the sensations that flooded through her. Her mouth craved to bite him too. She lifted her head and moved towards his shoulder, her tongue caressed him there. She marked him to, hard and deep. As her teeth pierced his skin he threw back his head and keened in delightful rapture.

Her orgasm built under his onslaught and began to throb through her as she sucked the blood beneath her lips. She let her nails slash him deeper as she built towards something to powerful for her to control. She began to move her hips harder into him as she tried to intensify what grew deep within her. She tried to reach that elusive explosion her body was craved. She sensed he would be doing the same soon. His blood tasted so sweet in her mouth, unlike her own. She moved her teeth to another spot and bit down hard.

The Doctor keened again, and felt her move, felt her pleasure as it built. She had responded in a way he had never though a human would ever be able to. He felt light-headed at her teeth and mouth as it bit and sucked his blood. He had not let anyone do that in far too long. He shivered as he rammed in this time changing the angle slightly to make her cum quicker, he wasn't far from his own release. He needed her to release first.

Her muscles convulsed hard around him as he sought total release. Her mouth left his shoulder as she whimpered then screamed her release under him. Her nails dug deep as her feet grasped behind his back to pull him harder into her. Her release was explosive and hot as it rippled around him, going on as his body began to explode with her. Stars shoot behind his eyes as went still and held himself deep in her. His release pulsed out of his cock and into her hot body.

Rose lay still, gulping for breath as she held tight to the Doctor. She didn't want him to move, not yet. She had never had sex like this. This was something altogether different. Her mind flashed an image of her running from him, and she quelled it. No she was staying. For the long haul, if he would have her. She just needed to understand what had just happened, and what else she may be in line for. Damn it had been beyond anything her mind could ever have come up with. She whimpered as her muscles clenched spasmodically through her body. She refused to move.

The Doctor dropped his head to her shoulder as he gulped in breaths of air trying to calm his hearts. His body felt so sated it was unbelievable that it had happened with a human. He had never thought them capable of withstanding even a small amount of what he felt was natural. What he normally let go in brothels where his ideas were considered tame. He drank in her heated smell. Her body was so hot and sweaty against his. His mind flashed back to the feeling of her release. He suddenly understood his Rose had enjoyed and responded to him. His Rose had. He wondered if there was going to b e some light at the end of this fiasco. He prayed she would not immediately ask him to take her home.

He pulled his body away from hers. He didn't want to hope, not yet. He would play it clam. He was so scared she would hate him now. Even with her release. The feeling of loss as his cock left her body, and as he lay down on his stomach facing away from her was acute. He felt Rose move until he felt her body lean softly against his back her head on his upper back, her arms wrapped around him.

"Don't you dare go quiet on me now Doctor." She said softly.

Her breath harsh against his sensitive skin, he shivered not knowing how to respond to her.

"I'm sorry." He eventually said to replace the silence with something.

"Doctor, turn around and look at me." She urged. Rose moved off of his back to give him space to turn around and talk to her. He didn't move. She said anger beginning to niggle at her need to know what had happened, what would happen now. "Doctor. Now."

Rose watched from her cross legged place on the bed as he turned slowly until his eyes were watching her from the pillow. His eyes had faded back to their normal grey. As he moved to sit up and copy her stance she saw fully the marks she had left. Blood trickled down his back from his shoulders and below from her nails. The bites she had marked him with were ragged and already bruising. She lifted a finger to closest bite and put her finger gently on it. He flinched slightly and she grabbed her hand back. Her mind wondered if he was scared he had gone too far with her.

"Doctor you didn't hurt me." She smiled to let him know she meant it and held her hand out to him. He didn't take it.

"You say that now, but when the hormones and adrenalin has calmed down how will you feel then. I attacked you and made you hurt and bleed, and I enjoyed sucking your blood." He stated calmly almost angry with himself.

Rose laid her hand out top of his. She squeezed it tight, to get him to look at her and see her and not his fear. "And I did the same to you. I didn't push you away. I have no idea why, but I enjoyed it."

The Doctor looked at her then, really looked at her. She didn't look angry or upset with him, there were ugly bit marks on her shoulders, blood smeared over her breasts, arms and back. He dared to hope. "It felt like you responded."

"I have never responded like that to anything before." Her tone and words are totally sincere. She continued, "I just need to know why, and what else I should expect."

"You pushed me to a point where I couldn't see anything except being able to achieve a release. I tried so hard not to let you get this close to me. I would never knowingly hurt you Rose I love you too much. But you pushed me. And I couldn't stop." He said it quick, he knew saying the words aloud was sacrilege to him. She needed his words to be as true and sincere as hers had been.

"I haven't always had to do it this way. I have had gentler times, when I would have made you shiver with anticipation and desire. Since my people and my planet were lost my life became so much darker and I just allowed myself to become this darker person. I just need the pain and the blood to remind myself I am alive. Believe me when I say I never wanted you to see this side of me."

"I believe you Doctor." She said softly. She stopped and thought hard as she took in his words and understood their meaning, "Will you let me make love you, my way?"

The Doctor looked at the human woman he loved so much more than his own lives, saw her desire and total understanding of the alien she had allowed into her life. There would be long conversations to come on other differences, but right now he didn't want to talk. He wanted to hold her, and let her hold him in whatever way she wanted. His cock became semi-hard again. He nodded, smiled his acceptance of the hope she had brought back to his dark life.

"Shall we shower first?" she asked as she stood off of the bed, naked. She held out her hand to him.

His moved to her side and took her hand and allowed her to lead him into her bathroom. He felt sated. He felt relaxed. He felt so alive, so alive that the idea of being gentle rang through his brain and he laughed quietly to himself as she turned and smiled her love at him.


End file.
